


roll over

by yandereraiden



Category: League of Legends
Genre: 2K words of kayn getting stepped on, Cock & Ball Torture, Facials, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Physical Abuse, Unhealthy Relationships, Verbal Abuse, pre-rhaast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 21:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yandereraiden/pseuds/yandereraiden
Summary: The stronger Kayn became, the more Zed wanted to crush him.





	roll over

**Author's Note:**

> yo ricky rat where the fast passes for Zed's Dick Smasher
> 
> new swain voiceline is haunting me... u kno the one...

His student was like a particularly stupid dog. No matter how many times Zed beat him, Kayn would always come back, not seeming to get the message, or perhaps simply not caring. Over the years, Zed had grudgingly grown to respect the boy’s resilience- what he lacked in brains, he made up for in the ability to shrug off cracked ribs and blackened eyes.

 

As Kayn reached the cusp of adulthood, Zed began to notice something else. There was a degree of morbidity in his feelings towards Kayn that wasn’t there with any of his other disciples. A desire to test the limits of that resilience, of the loyalty the boy had shown him over the years. The stronger Kayn became, the more Zed wanted to crush him- the more his back bent, bearing the brunt of punishment, the more Zed wanted to see him break. Kayn had talent for getting under his skin unlike any of his peers, and Zed couldn’t fathom why, or what to make of it- other than it made him want to hurt him.

 

It was on his mind when he called Kayn in for a private lesson. The boy did little to disguise how pleased he was about being shown favor, preening as he shed the thin linen shirt he’d been wearing while training with the others. 

 

“Something specific you wanted to show me, master?” The word rolled off of his tongue as he rolled his shoulders back, stretching easily. 

 

Zed looked his body up and down, impassively. Kayn had filled out nicely as he’d grown- no longer the skinny, malnourished child he’d been when Zed had found him, he’d become a strong young man. The ghosts of his past were written clear as day on his body, a host of ugly scars from decade-old beatings and the burn of chemicals on skin. Those would never fully leave him, but Kayn seemed to not care nearly as much as he had mere years ago.

 

“Master?” He didn’t realize how deep in thought he was until Kayn spoke again, jolting him slightly.

 

“Nothing new,” Zed replied, easily. “I wanted to measure your improvement since our last lesson. Consider this more of a… surprise exam.”

 

A lifetime of training had given Zed the ability to school his facial expressions and body language. Kayn was still far from an expert, betraying his emotions the type of wide, cocky smile that was growing to become his signature.

 

Zed’s hands itched. He wanted to beat the smugness  _ out  _ of Kayn.

 

“Ready when you are,” Kayn said, stretching his neck out once more before dropping low, arms outstretched. “Don’t hold back!”

 

He would regret saying that. Without preamble, Zed dashed forwards, and Kayn barely had enough time to raise his arms to block, sliding backwards slightly from the force of the blow.

 

From there, he was almost entirely on the defensive. Kayn managed to get a few hits in, jabs that could have easily torn a normal man’s heart out, swift and silent like a shadow. He  _ had  _ improved since their last session, and had Zed been in a different state of mind, he might have found himself stepping back to give his student’s discipline a few short words of praise. As it was, he merely dodged, allowing Kayn’s hands to slip impotently by his sides, to glance off of his clothes, pushing the boy back all the while with a barrage of hits that required Kayn’s full strength to parry without his arms breaking under their pressure.

 

Zed didn’t know what it was about this boy that made him  _ want  _ to break him. All he did know is that within minutes, Kayn was on the floor, wincing from the cracking impact of his back with the stone underneath. Not quite winded, not quite out of the fight yet, he tried to get up.

 

_ “Stay.” _

 

A boot on his chest pushed him back down, making Kayn’s head bounce against the ground again. He gritted his teeth, staring up at Zed.

 

“Do you want me to surrender?”

 

“No. I want you to obey.”

 

He looked more than a little surprised when, instead of kicking him in the stomach, Zed’s boot traced downwards slowly, meandering down his chest, over his stomach, and-

 

“Ah-” Kayn didn’t move save to turn his head to the side, breaking eye contact. “Please-”

 

“Shut up,” Zed said, and stepped down.

 

He’d wanted to hurt Kayn. He wanted to break the cocky little shit in half, wipe the overly confident grin off his face, remind him that despite all of his improvement, his  _ place  _ was still here, at his master’s feet. Zed had fully expected Kayn to at least be humiliated, as most people were after being on the receiving end of a beatdown and subsequently having their cock stepped on.

 

What he  _ hadn’t  _ expected was to find Kayn hard and wanting under his foot. Zed paused for a moment, held in place by surprise.

 

“Please,” Kayn said again, an uncharacteristic whimper, and at that moment, Zed realized that the other word he would have said if he hadn’t been cut off was definitely  _ not  _ “stop”.

 

Deep down, he knew this was a transgression. There were lines he shouldn’t cross and this was one of them- a clear, definite boundary between what was the proper way to conduct himself around a student, and what was not. Beating him was one thing. This was another, completely- although, if the way Kayn’s hips were pressing up against the sole of his shoe was any indication, they weren’t too far removed.

 

“So that’s what it is, hmm?” Zed said, mostly to himself. Kayn heard him anyway, and shook his head frantically.

 

“No- you don’t- und-” He gasped as Zed dug his heel in, a sound which ebbed away to a low moan.

 

“Oh, I think I can  _ guess.”  _ Kayn writhed under him, twitching back and forth. His face was tight, breathing harsh, and despite the debasing position he was in, he didn’t seem to be making any real effort to move. “You’re even more fucked up than I thought, Kayn.”

 

Kayn’s jaw set, uncomfortable, and Zed felt sick vindication ooze through him as he applied more pressure to what he was reasonably sure were Kayn’s balls.

 

_ “Desperate masochist _ isn’t the ideal profile for an assassin.” Instead of mocking, this time his voice was a low sneer of distaste. “If you’d roll over for anyone who hurts you, you’re no good to me.”

 

_ “No-”  _ Kayn whimpered again, shaking his head rapidly. “It’s...” His voice trailed off, hesitating again. He seemed embarrassed by something, although what could possibly be worse than his current predicament, Zed wasn’t sure of. “T-that’s not what it is.”

 

“Oh? Enlighten me then. Because from where I’m standing…” Zed leaned forwards, a cruel smile flitting over his face. “It looks like you’re a  _ whore, _ Kayn.” He ground his foot down, listening to the sounds it elicited. “A pathetic little whore who’s getting off on me stepping on him.”

 

_ “Yes-” _

 

Surprised, Zed stopped. He peered at Kayn’s face, taking in his half-lidded, glazed-over look in his eyes, his flushed cheeks, the little “o” his open mouth had formed, a product of the arousal he wasn’t even trying to hide. Kayn stared straight back at him, breathing heavily, gulping as he spread his legs wider, tilting his hips up against Zed’s foot.

 

“Not anyone,” he said, and Zed was almost certain he saw the hint of a smile on his student’s face, the look of someone who knew he was in the perfect position to get  _ everything  _ he wanted. In an instant, he remembered Kayn’s violent anger towards any and all peers who Zed paid attention to, his reckless disregard for his own physical wellbeing whenever they sparred, and the way he never, ever seemed to get the hint. Returning like a stupid, loyal dog whenever he was beaten. “Just you.”

 

_ Brat. _

 

Staring at him contemptuously, Zed lifted up his foot, and brought it straight back down, stomping on Kayn with all the force he could muster. He couldn’t tell if he did it more out the want to see Kayn break apart, or to sate the roar of his own arousal, only that when Kayn screamed, body convulsing and curling around the point of impact, he was unbearably hard.

 

Zed felt as much as he saw the violent, full-body shudder, the rapidly growing wetness permeating the fabric of Kayn’s thin pants. He heard the choked cry of  _ “Master-” _ ripped from Kayn’s throat, broken and pathetic as the boy came. Without thinking, his hands flew to his waist, trying inelegantly to get his cock out as quickly as possible. Kayn’s dick twitched under his foot, and Zed ground down once more, just to listen to the sweet sound of whimpering.

 

“Open your mouth,” he barked, and moved, dropping a knee onto Kayn’s chest and falling into a half-crouch above him. When Kayn didn’t immediately obey him, Zed slapped him across the face, leaving a bright red imprint on his cheek, and grabbed his jaw immediately afterwards. “Open your goddamn mouth, you little _ slut.”  _

 

No further encouragement was necessary. Kayn was brazen enough to stick his tongue out as Zed stroked himself to completion, coming over Kayn’s face with the same sort of violent intensity that had colored all of his previous actions. Thick globs of white painted Kayn’s cheeks, his lips, his hair. Pretty as a picture.

 

_ Disgusting,  _ Zed thought with a sneer.

 

Still, he couldn’t quite take his eyes off, watching as Kayn licked his lips, swallowing the cum that had landed in and around his mouth with slow, lewd gulps. The bob of his throat made Zed want to stick something else down there- his cock, his fingers, his knife, it didn’t matter. He just wanted to see Kayn choke. He wanted to wrap his hands around Kayn’s throat and squeeze until the boy was limp and blue in the face. He wanted him on his hands and knees, wanted to fuck him until he cried and begged for mercy.

 

With a snarl, Zed picked his foot up, tucking himself back into his pants unceremoniously. Kayn laid on the ground even after there was nothing holding him there, looking up at Zed as he did. His face was far too serene, far too damn  _ happy  _ for what had just happened to him.

 

“What?” He snapped.

 

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this,” Kayn replied, murmuring it quietly, as if it was some sort of huge secret. He smiled, big and dreamy, and further cemented in Zed’s mind the fact that this had been a fucking idiotic, impulsive thing to do.

 

“Get up,” Zed spat. “Get out of my sight. And clean yourself- you look like a fucking disgrace.”

 

“Yes,  _ master.”  _ The two words oozed with a sickening satisfaction, and Zed felt the urge to kick him again, until his stomach was covered in bruises and he was coughing up blood. The thought of hurting him, of leaving marks on his body that would never go away, made Zed shiver, made his fingers twitch with a kind of pent-up energy that he didn’t want to acknowledge. Jaw setting, he tried to tamp down on his furious anger.

 

“Tell anyone about this, and I  _ will  _ kill you,” he said, turning his back to Kayn.

 

“Is that meant to discourage me?”

 

“This will not happen again.”

 

“Of course,” Kayn said. Zed could  _ hear  _ the smirk in his voice, and he could have kicked himself this time. Of course the idiot would take the taboo as a challenge. That was all he had ever done.

 

Zed had enough presence of mind left at least to not rise to the provocation. Instead, he stalked out, leaving Kayn sprawled messily out on the stone floor, peals of laughter echoing against the stone walls behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> trying this at home is a surefire way to send someone to the hospital with a testicular rupture. dont do it.


End file.
